Ninja Boyfriend huh
by Nastasia the fandom fiend
Summary: wally and Artemis dine, small talk occurs, wally does dirty daydreaming (why its rated m, tho no sex just paranoid), Artemis thinks hes sweet. spitfire onshot could be considered rated T


Disclaimer: Characters belong to the show Young Justice and its producer Greg Weisman, and the write Brandon Vietti, plot is mine please respect those rights.

A/N : This is an update on an old fanfiction I posted on a website, I kinda changed everything, this is a spitfire fic, please enjoy.

An archer stirred vigorously at the mix for the brownies. She quickly moved onto a cake, icing it in a rapid yet immaculate way. Turning swiftly Artemis mixed the pasta, and seasoned the chicken. Wally admired her creepily from around the corner, anyone could tell by her performance that she was no alien to the kitchen. His fast metabolism called for someone who knew their way around the kitchen, unlike M'gann who, as much as he hates to admit, would no suit him. "Wally, would you like to join me in the kitchen?" Kid Flash was startled and blushed meekly for being caught during participating potential stalker activities. Slowly walking (for the first time) to the room where she had been working her recipe magic, he stopped at the island, "whats for dinner?" Wally asked as if the 15 minutes of watching Artemis bake and prepare the ingredients hadn't told him what. "You if you intend to stand around while I do all the work for your bottomless pit," she said nodding towards the already raw poultry. Her inviting half smile lead him to wash his hands and place the cold bloody chicken on the mini grill.. Needing him to get done, she stepped behind him and pressed his hands onto the meat so he could get over it.

Getting the hang of cooperating with the bird. He had completed the task and moved onto the next, multiple times he had sneaked glances at the blonde. "SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, cutting deep into finger during the process of mincing. Artemis hurried to dab up the blood with a wet paper towel. She leaned down to wrap up the wound and the proximity heated the speedsters' face. Her cleavage was exposed, though he did not glance down her shirt. He completely stared. "There," she announced when the job was done. "Still hurts…" Wally mumbled. Arty gently planted a kiss on his boo-boo and watched his blush grow, "Kid-Baby."

The ginger sat on a smooth scarlet stool at the island. Artemis presented a neat plate of chicken parmesan, and a cup of lemonade. Artemis sat across the table from him. "Any clue where the others are?" Questioned Flash Junior with a mouth full of spaghetti. The blonde scrunched her nose in distaste but replied "mission probably." "So…. just us, alone, by ourselves." Wally wiggled his eyebrows in a cartoonish way. "Yep…" Arty responded awkwardly.

"Favorite color?" He attempted to make conversation. "What's this small talk for? And blue." Wally was taken back by what he thought he knew the answer to and inquired why she dressed so. "Green Arrow fixation remember, favorite food?" The archer immediately regretted asking such. "You of course babe." The blonde rolled her eyes. For some reason everytime anyone spoke to him (females) he would turn to naughty jokes and remarks. She returned the favor

"I like eating you more…' she said seductively. "Don't make me punish you." He threatened biting his lip, hormones raging. Wally yanked her up and bent Arty over the table roughly. He swatted her ass a couple of times, getting the wanted moans. "So this is what happens on Wednesday when we're not here." Concluded Robin, somewhat jealous. "Its not what it looks like!" Defended the greek goddess.

Wally shook himself from that sexy daydream, continuing to shovel in chicken. "What're you thinking about?" "You." He answered honestly. Artemis would have made it known that she thought him repulsive. But getting some attention was sweet. She had always been one of the guys, the one who kicked everyone's ass who mentioned family. His interest in her was sincere and lovely. So Goldilocks smiled sincerely. "That's nice." Surprise over took him and he also grinned that signature dopey grin of his. They continued to eat in silence until, "so I'm your ninja boyfriend huh?"


End file.
